


(There's Simply Not) A More Congenial Spot

by christchex



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jousting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Enjolras isn't excited about spending the day at a Renaissance Faire, but he meets a knight who might change his mind about that.





	(There's Simply Not) A More Congenial Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(There's Simply Not) A More Congenial Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883946) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



**Fic:** (There's Simply Not) A More Congenial Spot

**Author:** lady_ragnell

**Cover Artist:** christchex

**Summary:** Enjolras isn't excited about spending the day at a Renaissance Faire, but he meets a knight who might change his mind about that.

Link to the podfic can be found [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_K2mCtMMcqfNkJzSThpc3Nqa2M/view?usp=sharing).

Please leave feedback with the author if you enjoyed this fic.

Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
